


Quand PandaGamer Rencontre Raphaël Santiago

by Kaaaaarooooo



Series: Saphaelweek2017 [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Human AU, I'm Sorry, I'm so bad at tagging, M/M, Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago - Freeform, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood - Freeform, YouTuber Simon, everyone is human, youtuber magnus
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: Saphaelweek2017 : Jour 4 : Réseaux Sociaux UA : Youtuber UALa convention des youtubers de New-York est un bon moyen de rencontrer des autres Youtuber...Et leurs meilleurs amis.





	Quand PandaGamer Rencontre Raphaël Santiago

**Author's Note:**

> Pas de Beta  
> Joyeux Saphaelweek2017

Simon Lewis 22 ans aimait depuis tout petit les jeux vidéo. Il aimait découvrir des nouvelles consoles, des nouveaux jeux, des nouvelles façons de jouer, mais il adorait jouer à des vieux jeux, ceux de son enfance et même ceux de ses parents. Il trouvait l'évolution du jeu vidéo fascinante. Quand il se rappelait ses premières consoles et ses premiers jeux et qu'il les comparait à ceux d'aujourd'hui, c'était parfois assez hallucinant.

Il avait étudiait la comptabilité dans une université de New-York pour faire plaisir à sa mère, possédait un petit groupe de musique qu'il avait formé au lycée avec ses amis et avec lesquelles ils se produisaient de temps en temps dans des petit bars les vendredi soir, mais surtout il avait sa propre chaîne Youtube, une chaîne de jeux vidéo. Au début il faisait ça pour le plaisir gratuitement, il rejouait à des vieux jeux pour les faire connaître aux plus jeunes, puis au fur et à mesure que son nombre d'abandonné ainsi que sa popularité augmentait, il avait décidé que peut être sa passion pourrait être un moyen de revenu, certes différent et surement peu mais suffisant pour le moment. Sa popularité augmentant encore et encore, ses vidéos atteignant des centaines de milliers de vue, il avait décidé de faire un peu de tout, il continuait à jouer à des vieux jeux pour les nostalgiques, mais il testait maintenant des nouveaux jeux pour donner son avis, mais sa spécialité était de donner des solutions très précises pour les joueurs bloqués. Ses fans l'adoraient parce que ses vidéos étaient à la fois drôle, constructive, très facile à comprendre, puis il interagissait avec eux, il leur demandait souvent leurs avis, si ils avaient un jeu spécifique auquel ils aimeraient qu'il joue, Il écoutait leurs conseils et les remerciait toujours à chaque début et fin de vidéo, et puis pour ne rien gâcher il était mignon, selon le dire de ses fans. Bref PandaGamer, son nom de scène, était devenue un Youtuber incontournable, et c'est pour cela qu'il était invité à la convention des Youtuber de New-York, il était tellement excité et heureux d'y aller, il avait toujours voulu y participer et maintenant c'était chose faite, il ne pouvait pas attendre de rencontrer les personnes qui viendraient pour lui, même s'il était stressé que personne ne vienne, parce qu'il y avait tellement de Youtuber présent et de toutes les catégories possibles. La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il n'y allait pas tout seul, il serait accompagné de son meilleur ami et en quelque sorte assistant et manager, Alec Lightwood. Ils s'étaient rencontré à l'université, malgré leur différence totale de personnalité, ils partageaient plusieurs cours et finalement ils étaient devenus amis, même meilleurs amis. Sans Alec il n'aurait surement jamais posté sa première vidéo.

 

~~~~~

 

Magnus Bane était un Youtuber populaire. Sa spécialité, le maquillage et la mode en général, mais ses vidéos se portaient uniquement sur les techniques de maquillages, il était extrêmement doué, mais il fallait dire aussi qu'il était aidé, il était un jeune homme asiatique, grand, beau, charismatique et le maquillage et les bijoux lui allait à la perfection. WarlockOfMakeup était son nom d'artiste, un mélange entre sa spécialité et sa technique, mais surtout une trouvaille de ses adeptes. Il était tellement doué que certains fans l'appelaient un Warlock, ils disaient qu'il était magique, il avait adoré la comparaison et en avait donc adopté le nom, au plus grand bonheur de ses fans. Grâce à sa popularité de nombreuses marques voulaient le sponsorisé, mais Magnus étant une personne très exigeante et très honnête, il n'acceptait que après avoir testé les produits d'une marque, si il était satisfait alors il acceptait, sinon non. Il choisissait aussi en fonction du prix, il voulait que les produits qu'il présentait soit accessible aux plus nombreux, alors il essayait des produits de toutes gammes. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il était grandement apprécié, en plus d'être drôle, sarcastique et parfois une vraie reine de drame. Pour la première fois il avait été invité à participer à son plus grand bonheur à la convention des Youtuber de New-York. Mais bien évidemment il n'y allait pas tout seul, il fallait quelqu'un pour porter toutes ses affaires. Non en fait il emmenait avec lui son meilleur ami, monsieur grincheux mieux connu sous le nom de Raphaël Santiago. En vrai Raphaël avait un extérieur froid, mais c'était un nounours, il avait un énorme cœur, il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un se soucier autant de sa famille et de ses amis, il ferait tout pour eux, il suffisait juste d'apprendre à le connaître et heureusement Magnus c'était accroché et il ne le regrettait pas. Raphaël l'aidait parfois pour ses vidéos, il l'aidait pour faire le montage, une fois pour lui faire une blague Magnus l'avait appelé alors qu'il était en train de se filmer, tout ses fans se demandait qui était ce magnifique jeune homme un peu grincheux, il lui avait même demandé si un jour il pourrait faire une vidéo avec lui mais Raphaël avait refusé catégoriquement.

 

~~~~~

 

Le jour de la convention était arrivé, Simon et Alec était arrivé sans incident malgré la maladresse de Simon. Simon avait des étoiles pleins les yeux, et il avait faillit pleurer quand il avait su qu'il avait une loge pour lui tout seul, enfin pour lui et Alec. Ils déposèrent leurs affaires dans leur loge et se dirigèrent alors vers les stands pour chercher où était situé celui de Simon et wow, c'était grand, très grand, il y avait tellement de stand et donc tellement d'artiste. Le stress de Simon refaisait surface, mais Alec réussit à le calmer un petit peu, heureusement qu'il était là. Il marchait tranquillement ne regardant pas devant lui quand il rentra dans quelqu'un. Alec leva les yeux au ciel, il savait qu'avec Simon il y aurait forcément un incident. Simon releva la tête et…wow, il vit l'homme le plus magnifique qu'il n'avait jamais vu, une peau de bronze, des cheveux parfaitement coiffés, des sourcils bien dessinés, des yeux marron, très sombres, presque noirs avec un regard intense, une bouche pulpeuse et pleine. Pour une fois il remerciait sa maladresse, il entendit un petit rire et se rendit compte que l'homme n'était pas tout seul il était accompagné par un autre homme asiatique qui était très coloré et…pailleté, mais très beau et qui avait ses yeux rivés sur Alec, qui regardait maintenant par terre et qui rougissait. Oh, il espérait qu'Alec le remercierait aussi pour ses 2 pieds gauches.

Magnus et Raphaël était miraculeusement arrivé à l'heure, malgré le temps que Magnus avait mit pour se maquiller, comme il avait dit à Raphaël, il fallait qu'il soit absolument parfait, que ce soit bien évidemment au niveau du maquillage, mais aussi la coiffure et les vêtements. Raphaël avait soupiré mais l'avait laissé se préparer tranquillement, tout en lui rappelant de temps en temps de se dépêcher. Ils allèrent à leur loge déposé leurs manteaux et partirent à la recherche de leur stand, mallettes de maquillages en mains, heureusement elles étaient à roulettes, qui pouvait penser que du maquillage pouvait être aussi lourd. Ils marchèrent dans les différentes allés à la recherche de leur place lorsque Raphaël se fit percuter par quelqu'un. Il grogna, leva les yeux, et retint ce qu'il voulait dire, ce garçon était vraiment très beau, avec ses cheveux bruns qui partaient dans tout les sens, ses sourcils épais et désordonnés, ses lunettes rondes qui encadraient parfaitement ses jolies yeux chocolats, un léger rose couvrait ses joues. Il entendit Magnus ricaner et le maudit dans sa tête. Le beau jeune homme n'était pas tout seul, il était accompagné d'un garçon très grand, avec des cheveux corbeaux et des yeux noisette, il regardait en direction de Magnus puis baissa la tête et rougit. Le garçon à lunette prit la parole.

"Je suis vraiment désolé, j'étais tellement ébahi par la taille de cette salle que je ne regardais pas où j'allais, j'espère que je n'ais pas cassé ce qu'il y avait dans votre mallette, et que je ne vous ais pas fait mal?" Simon se grattait le dos de la nuque. Ce garçon était adorable.

"Oh ne t'en fais pas petit chou, cette mallette contient du maquillage, et puis tu ne l'as pas renversé." Magnus tourna son regard vers le grand, qui avait relevé les yeux et le regardait aussi, Magnus lui sourit. "Alors, vous faites des vidéos de quoi? Comme vous l'avez surement compris, moi je fais des tutoriels maquillage, Je suis Magnus Bane plus connu sous le nom de WarlockOfMakeup, et le grincheux à côté de moi…" ce qui lui valut un regard noir du grincheux en question et un petit rire de la part du grand magnifique. "…C'est Raphaël Santiago, mon meilleur ami et assistant.

Simon savait que Magnus ne s'adressait pas à lui puisque son regard était toujours tourné vers Alec. Alors il lui donna un petit coup de coude pour qu'il lui réponde.

"Hm…Euh je ne suis pas…Je ne fais pas de vidéo, je suis juste son ami…Non, un ami, juste un ami, enfin…son meilleur ami…et son assistant, et je suis euh…Alec." Alec bégaya, rougit et se gratta la nuque dans la gêne. Raphaël prit presque pitié de lui.

Magnus fit un petit mouvement d'épaule, se rapprocha d'Alec et lui tendit la main. "Enchanté Alec, est-ce court pour Alexander?" Alec rougit encore plus et lui serra la main. "Hm…Oui."

"Hm... Un grand nom pour un homme magnifique." Raphaël roula ses yeux, Simon ricana à la gêne de son meilleur ami, il savait que si Alec pouvait fondre, il le ferait.

Simon secoua la tête et dit. "Merci pour la présentation Alec, et si ça intéresse quelqu'un, je suis Lewis, Simon Lewis et je suis plus connu sous le nom de PandaGamer, et comme mon nom l'indique je suis spécialisé en jeux vidéos." Il tendit sa main vers celle de Raphaël, celui-ci le regarda bizarrement et lui serra la main, d'une poignée ferme. Simon lui sourit lumineusement, Raphaël retira sa main et se racla la gorge légèrement. "Euh…Maintenant que les présentations son faites." Il se retourna vers Magnus qui regardait Alec de haut en bas sans aucune discrétion ni gêne. "On devrait aller chercher ton emplacement, pour que tu puisses t'installer."

Simon se sentit un peu gêné d'un coup, il baissa la tête et essuya ses mains moites sur son jean. "Oh oui désolé, je ne voulais pas vous retarder, Il a raison, Alec on devrait y aller aussi. Encore désolé pour le dérangement et pour vous avoir bousculé." Il leur fit un petit sourire timide et passa entre eux, pour continuer son chemin, Alec sur ses talons.

"Alors là Raphaël bien joué, si c'est ta manière de draguer tu es officiellement la personne la moins doué de la planète." Il secoua la tête et repris sa route, Raphaël derrière lui soupira. Il ne voulait pas être rude mais c'était sa personnalité et il ne voulait pas être en retard c'est tout.

 

~~~~~

 

Chacun trouvèrent leur stand et s'y installèrent, 10 minutes après la convention pouvait commencer, et la salle était pleine, ils n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'il y est tant de monde pour venir les voir. Ils enchainèrent les autographes, photos, et discussions avec leur fan, ils y'en a même qui leur offraient des cadeaux de toute sortes. En plus ils avaient tout les deux eu l'idée de filmé cette journée, pour en garder un souvenir et poster les vidéos pour remercier leurs fans. La journée se passait merveilleusement bien. 6 heures après il était l'heure pour que la convention se termine. Ils étaient un peu fatigués de toute cette foule, cette agitation, mais c'était un pur plaisir, et ils espéraient être là l'année prochaine. Il était temps pour eux de retourner dans leurs loges et récupérer leurs affaires.

 

~~~~~

 

"C'est bon Magnus tu n'as rien oublié, on peut y aller?" demanda Raphaël.

"Oui chef." Répondit Magnus en rigolant, ce qui lui valu une tape sur l'épaule.

Ils sortirent de la pièce, Magnus récupéra le papier avec son nom de scène, qui était collé sur la porte, en souvenir.

Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs lorsqu'ils aperçurent Simon et Alec. Depuis leur séparation, Raphaël se sentait un peu mal, alors il décida d'aller les voir, Magnus envouté par Alec le suivit avec grand plaisir. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à se retrouver juste à côté d'eux, ils étaient en train de discuter et ne les avaient pas remarqués. Raphaël se racla la gorge.

"Euh… Salut." Simon et Alec se retournèrent vers eux. Le visage d'Alec s'illumina à la vue de Magnus, quand à Simon, il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, il était persuadé d'avoir fait un fou de lui-même et que Raphaël voulait juste se débarrasser de lui alors il fut surpris.

"Salut." Répondit-il d'une toute petite voix.

"Hm…Je…Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas paraître rude ou vous faire sentir que je voulais juste fuir le plus loin possible de vous, ce qui n'était pas le cas du tout. C'est juste que je ne voulais pas qu'on soit en retard, alors désolé." Voyant que personne ne répondait Raphaël s'apprêtait à partir, mais Simon prit la parole.

"Ok, excuse accepté mais à une condition." Tous les sourcils se levèrent. "Est-ce que vous aviez prévu quelque chose après la convention?"

"Non". "Non". "Non", Ils répondirent tous même Alec à l'amusement des trois autres.

"Bon alors si vous voulez on pourrait aller boire un verre quelque part pas très loin d'ici."

"J'ai une meilleure idée." Dit Magnus avec un sourire étincelant. "Cette journée à été géniale mais épuisante, et j'ai très faim, alors je propose plutôt un restaurant…C'est moi qui invite."

"Oh oui pour moi c'est d'accord, c'est vrai que j'ai un peu faim." Il regarda Alec qui acquiesça. "Oh, par contre je…euh…je suis végétarien." Dit timidement Simon, il ne voulait pas déranger.

"Ce n'est pas un problème je suis sûr qu'il doit y avoir de bon restaurant végétarien dans le coin, on est à New-York après tout." Raphaël lui sourit gentiment. Simon lui rendit son sourire. "En fait j'en connais un très bon, qui est à peine à 10 minutes d'ici."

"Bon et bien c'est réglé alors, après-vous." Dit Magnus en envoyant un sourire séduisant à Alec. Et ils se dirigèrent tous vers la sortie.

 

~~~~~

 

Le restaurant c'était très bien passés, ils avaient tous appris à faire connaissance et s'entendaient très bien malgré leurs personnalités différentes. Magnus avait passé la soirée à flirter avec Alec, même si celui-ci était timide et un peu gêné, il était heureux de l'attention, de plus Magnus lui plaisait beaucoup. Quand à Raphaël et Simon, ils s'appréciaient et se plaisaient mais les deux étaient trop timide pour faire quoique ce soit au grand dam de Magnus. A la fin du restaurant, leurs chemins devaient malheureusement se séparer, mais ils échangèrent leurs numéros et se promirent de se contacter et de se revoir.

Simon et Raphaël se contentait de s'envoyer de temps des sms, n'osant pas inviter l'autre à sortir. Heureusement Magnus était là, une semaine après leur rencontre, semaine passé à s'envoyer des messages, Magnus avait demandé à Alec d'aller avec lui à une date, Alec avait bien évidemment accepté. Cela faisait 3 mois depuis la convention et ils étaient déjà allé à 6 dates et sortaient maintenant officiellement ensemble, ils étaient très heureux mais étaient désespérés du comportement de leurs meilleurs amis respectifs. Ils savaient que Simon plaisait beaucoup à Raphaël et vice versa, mais aucun des deux ne prenaient les devants malgré les encouragements répétés du couple. Du coup ils décidèrent d'aller au cinéma et de les invités, ils feraient bien évidemment en sortent qu'ils s'asseyent à côté et qu'ils partagent un bol de popcorn.

La soirée cinéma arriva, comme prévu, Simon et Raphaël étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre et avaient un gros panier de popcorn pour deux, du coup leurs mains rentraient en contact très souvent. Magnus qui était assis entre Alec et Simon, ne prêtait pas du tout attention au film, au contraire ses yeux étaient rivés sur son voisin et son meilleur ami, il soupirait assez souvent du non comportement de ses deux là.

Au bout d'à peu près une demi-heure de film, il mit un coup de coude à Simon pour attirer son attention, lorsque Simon se tourna vers lui, il lui fit les gros yeux et fit un geste de la tête en direction de Raphaël. Simon secoua la tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'osait pas, mais Magnus le regarda avec une expression menaçante alors il hocha la tête.

Il regarda discrètement Raphaël qui avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran et qui prenait de temps en temps des popcorns. La prochaine fois que Raphaël plongea sa main dans le seau de popcorn Simon fit de même et leur mains se touchèrent, normalement l'un des deux enlèveraient sa main, mais Simon prit son courage à deux mains et enlaça ses doigts avec ceux de Raphaël, celui-ci surpris du geste de son voisin, tourna sa tête vers lui, il avait les joues rouges, il regardait vers le bas à leur main entrelacé, mais au lieu de se détaché Raphaël serra ses doigts encore plus. Le visage de Simon s'illumina et son sourire grimpait jusqu'à ses oreilles, Raphaël lui rendit son sourire, se pencha et posa un baiser sur sa joue. Magnus qui continuait de les espionner souffla un petit "Enfin.", et retourna son attention à son propre petit ami, ils passèrent le reste du film à s'embrasser.

Lorsque le film se finit ils sortirent. Magnus et Alec s'étaient éloignés des deux nouveaux tourtereaux pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité et ils l'espéraient en profiteraient pour avoir leur premier baiser. Raphaël et Simon étaient toujours main dans la main, ils parlaient, rigolaient, rougissaient. Au moment de se dire au revoir Raphaël se pencha légèrement pour embrasser Simon sur la joue, mais celui-ci voulant plus posa ses mains sur les joues de Raphaël et le tira vers lui, il posa sa bouche sur la sienne, pour leur premier baiser, Raphaël sourit dans le baiser et posa ses mains sur les hanches de Simon. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent leur sourire était rayonnant. Magnus et Alec qui avaient assisté à toute la scène et s'était tapé dans la main en victoire, les rejoignirent et les félicitèrent. Après deux ou trois baisers en plus les deux couples se séparèrent pour rentrer chacun chez eux.

 

~~~~~

 

1 an plus tard, Simon avait emménagé chez Raphaël, ils étaient fous amoureux, Simon l'avait même convaincu de participer parfois à des vidéos avec lui, pour des jeux multi-joueurs, et les fans de Simon avaient adoptés Raphaël, ils adoraient quand ils faisaient des vidéos à deux, ils se disputaient et rigolaient beaucoup durant ses moments là, leurs adeptes leur avaient même donner un nom de couple "Saphaël". Ils étaient très heureux et malgré quelques petites disputes tout était parfait. Alec avait emménagé chez Magnus 6 mois auparavant, pour eux aussi le bonheur était très présent, et comme pour Raphaël, Magnus avait convaincu Alec devenir son mannequin et tester du maquillage sur lui, leurs fans les trouvaient adorables et leur nom de couple après plusieurs essaies c'était conclu par "Malec".

Ils ne pouvaient pas être plus heureux de s'être rencontrés, et surtout de s'être rentrés dedans.

 

 

[Mon Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/juuuunaaaaoooo) (Saphael, Malec, Bughead, Arashi).

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis désolé si il y a des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.  
> Joyeux Saphaelweek2017


End file.
